Regalo de Navidad
by Lirio Negro
Summary: Época difícil… Regalos, fiestas… Recuerdos. Tal vez, salir de compras resulte más constructivo de lo que se pensaba… Porque nunca se sabe que se puede encontrar en un centro comercial. ¡Feliz Navidad! RyoxSaku.


Hola!!

Bien, este es la primera historia que escribo del Principe del Tenis, es de la pareja RyoxSaku.

La epoca simplemente me inspiró y salio este fic... lo he comenzado esta tarde y no he parado de escribir. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n

si... tengo dos historias sin continuar, pero esta idea no me dejo tranquila, y la verdad es que anhelaba escribir algo sobre la navidad... ¿quien puede con la inspiracion cuando llega?

Por supuesto que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que a su respectivo creador.

Que mas... eso.

Ahora la historia.

* * *

**.- Regalo de navidad -.**

****

Cerró la llave de la ducha y se quedó un momento sin hacer nada. Dejando pasar los segundos mientras respiraba lentamente. De su cabello húmedo caían innumerables gotas transparentes que morían al tocar el suelo. Esta no era una buena época del año, pues inevitablemente terminaba pensando en una persona muy especial que, a pesar del tiempo, nunca había podido quitarse de la cabeza, ni del corazón.

Detestaba levantarse temprano los días sábados, porque eran los únicos en los que podía descansar, pero ya se había comprometido con su mejor amiga.

Irían a un centro comercial, comprarían lo que necesitaban y luego tomarían un helado, ese era el plan, aunque estaba dudando que lo siguieran al pie de la letra.

Comprendía perfectamente porque Horio, el novio de Tomoka, se había esfumado como un tornado cuando su amiga había preguntado quien quería acompañarla de compras. Ni modo, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Salio del baño con una fina toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, lo cierto era que ya estaba atrasada. Un jeans azul, un suéter blanco ajustado a su figura y un par de zapatillas componían su simple vestimenta. Además, su peinado era compuesto por dos trenzas que descendían hasta su cintura.

Era un frío día de invierno, el sol brillaba débilmente a través de las gruesas nubes, en un cielo que parecía tener serias intenciones de arrojar algunas gotas. Las personas caminaban por las calles sin prestar atención a nada en particular, solo preocupadas de sus propios asuntos.

En medio del patio principal del centro comercial, lucia un enorme árbol de navidad que debía alcanzar con facilidad los diez metros de altura. Adornado coloridamente y con luces que se encendían al caer la noche.

La mujer de cabello castaño esperaba sentada en una banca de madera frente a la puerta de la gran construcción. Observaba como los niños se detenían a admirar con los ojos brillantes de felicidad la escena que componía aquel árbol, y los padres, complacientes, los levantaban sobre sus hombros, mientras las madres sonreían encantadas.

¿Podría algún día formar una familia como la que miraba?

No era que le preocupara demasiado ese asunto, pero ya tenia diecinueve años y nunca había entablado una relación seria. Pues todos los hombres con los que lograba salir, terminaba comparándolos con el prodigio del Tenis.

Faltaban solo tres días para navidad y la nostalgia la invadía. Si, el mismo día de noche buena, resultaba ser el cumpleaños del hombre del que estaba enamorada desde la juventud.

Alejó los pensamientos que la atormentaban y se puso de pie al ver que Tomoka se acercaba corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Sakuno… - tomó un instante para recuperar el aliento, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas y respirando con rapidez – Siento la demora, Horio no quería dejar que me levantara y…

- Lo entiendo… - respondió apresurada, no tenia la menor intención que su amiga entrara en detalles.

Se pusieron en marcha, entrando por las puertas de vidrio. El ambiente dentro era mucho mas calido, en ese momento, Ryusaki agradeció a Dios por el gran invento que constituía la calefacción.

Pasaron más de tres horas de tienda en tienda, sin inclinarse por nada en especial. Esto es muy llamativo, esto no se me ve bien, esto aquí, esto allá. Tomoka siempre encontraba un motivo u otro para pasar al siguiente local, parecía ansiosa por recorrer todas las tiendas, y probarse todo, sin comprar.

- Creo que este armoniza con tus ojos – dijo Sakuno, sosteniendo en alto un vestido marrón de corte elegante. Era una prenda de buen gusto, según su opinión, pero a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzó su compañera, supuso que no consideraba lo mismo.

Suspiró con desanimó y devolvió el colgador al mismo lugar de donde lo había cogido. Revisó algunos vestidos mas, también tenia que buscar algo para ella, sin embargo, le era mucho más fácil decidirse. Escogió un vestido turquesa, largo y sin mangas. Elegante, seductor y sencillo. Justo lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Lo he encontrado! – exclamó Tomoka desde su espalda. Sakuno avanzó hasta donde se encontraba y observó sonriendo la felicidad de su amiga – Es el traje perfecto para navidad – aseguró al mientras se dirigía hacia los vestidores.

Siguió el camino marcado por Osakada y se introdujo en probador aledaño para colocarse la prenda.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambas salieron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con interés al espejo de cuerpo completo de la tienda y sonrieron, esos eran los indicados.

Bien, con eso arreglado, solo quedaba buscar los regalos. Otra odisea que Sakuno estaba segura, tardarían el resto de la tarde. Ya pasadas las dos, almorzaron en un local de comida rápida y, tomando el helado prometido, siguieron con la compra de los obsequios.

Llevaban, entre las dos, por lo menos diez bolsas, y eso que podía decirse que iban por la mitad de la lista de las personas importantes para esta navidad. Sin duda, la joven de trenzas tenía que reconocer que se la estaba pasando a lo grande. No por nada dicen que las mujeres son adictas a las compras.

Se detuvieron algunos minutos a mirar como un hombre disfrazado de Santa, sentaba a los niños en sus piernas para que pidieran su regalo.

- Sabes… - Tomoka, con su voz que aun era llamativa, pero ya no chillona, interrumpió el silencio en el que se habían sumergido – Creo que Horio me propondrá que vivamos juntos – perdió la vista en el helado que tenia en la mano derecha y continuó – Estoy algo nerviosa…

Sakuno sonrió con comprensión, sabia que su amiga amaba a su novio y por eso tenia miedo de cometer algún error.

- No debes estarlo – dijo observándola con seriedad – Prácticamente viven juntos desde que terminaron la escuela y no han tenido problemas – Tomoka le dirigió una mirada esperanzada – Si él quiere dar ese paso es por que esta seguro de lo que siente por ti.

Volvió a sonreír para animarla, cosa que resultó, ya que su compañera recuperó su humor anterior. Siguieron caminando, entraron a una tienda de música y estuvieron entretenidas ahí por casi una hora.

Empezó a oscurecer y ellas ni cuenta se dieron. Se sentaron a descansar un momento, ahora se podían contar con facilidad veinte bolsas acomodadas a su lado, pero a ellas realmente no les molestaba, al menos habían terminado con todo lo que necesitaban.

- ¿Crees que vayan todos a la fiesta? – Preguntó Tomoka.

- No lo sé… Tal vez hay algunos que no tienen tiempo o que no están en el país – contesto evasivamente, sabia que Osakada, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, conocía su secreto.

Un celular comenzó a sonar con una melodía romántica y la joven de mirada marrón se puso de pie excusándose.

Sakuno aprovechó para calmar los latidos de su corazón. Siempre lograban acelerarle el pulso cuando hacían alusión al prodigio del Tenis. No podía decir que no lo había visto, pues rara vez se perdía los partidos que pasaban por la televisión.

Para describirlo le faltaban las palabras, era, sin duda alguna, el hombre más guapo que había visto. Sus ojos seguían inexpresivos, pero brillaban como un rayo de sol por su singular color. Su cabello oscuro como el azabache, con reflejos verdosos, enmarcaba su cara seria y varonil. El deporte le sentaba de maravilla y había hecho estragos en su cuerpo, porque no había una gota de grasa, era puro músculo.

Si, Ryoma Echizen era el protopito de hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, aunque en todas las noticias que había escuchado, no recordaba que hubieran dicho que tenía novia.

Miró a Tomoka, a unos metros de distancia, aun hablar por teléfono, se alegraba como habían terminado las cosas, después de mucho perseguirla, Horio había logrado convertirla en su novia, y estaba segura que esa relación culminaría en matrimonio.

Sonrió y siguió paseando la vista por las tiendas que estaban frente a ella. Ahí se encontraba un local de ropa y artículos deportivos. No se podía jactar por estar llena de clientes, pero si había unos cuantos. El que más llamó su atención fue un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro que daba golpes a una pelota imaginaria con una raqueta de Tenis.

No supo porque, pero sus ojos rojizos se quedaron clavados en él. El cuerpo se contraía, y la ropa deportiva se ajustaba a su silueta con cada movimiento que realizaba.

Lo vio dejar el instrumento en su lugar y voltearse hacia la salida, provocando así que Sakuno pudiera verle el rostro.

Era él…

Se quedo sin palabras, totalmente absorta en el tenista que parecía no reparar en su presencia. Salio del lugar, doblo a la izquierda y siguió su camino, sin siquiera dedicarle un mirada.

Nada… No sabía que existía.

- Sakuno… ¿Me estas escuchando? – la mencionada desvió su mirada hacia la mujer que movía una mano frente a su cara y parpadeo un par de veces antes de darse por aludida.

- ¿Lo viste? – se puso de pie rápidamente y volvió a mirar a la dirección en la que instantes atrás había estado el hombre.

- ¿De que hablas? – Tomoka siempre se había considerado la extraña, pero este comportamiento no era normal en su amiga de trenzas - ¿Estas bien?

- Ryoma…

Y ya no necesito más palabras, Tomoka sabia perfectamente que Echizen regresaría a Japón para celebrar la navidad en la fiesta que había organizado su antigua escuela, pero no había querido decirle nada a Sakuno para que esta no se arrepintiera de ir.

- ¿Y que estas esperando? – preguntó arqueando una ceja. Inmediatamente después recibió como respuesta una sorprendida mirada – Tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver, esta seria tu única oportunidad para hablar con él.

- Pero… - trato de objetar con alguna excusa, pero el ceño fruncido de Tomoka detuvo su débil intento, muy en el fondo lo que mas quería era salir detrás de él para ver si tal vez la recordaba.

- Sabes que tengo razón. No te preocupes por las bolsas, Horio esta esperando afuera, así que mañana llevare todo a tu departamento para que los envolvamos ¿De acuerdo?

Sakuno asintió lentamente, tomo su bolso, el cual estaba sobre la banca, y caminó perezosamente por el pasillo. Osakada esperó a que desapareciera detrás de una pared para dejar que la culpabilidad la atravesara.

"_Lo hago por ti, Sakuno"_ Se dijo mentalmente. Luego tomó como pudo todas las bolsas y salio con rumbo al estacionamiento.

…………..

Sakuno miró a través de las vitrinas como su príncipe escogía algunas prendas formales. Se le veía hastiado con esta tarea, se notaba que no tenia idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Toda ropa que tomaba la devolvía a su lugar con una mueca.

- Debe estar escogiendo algo para las fiestas… - sonrió al pensar que ambos habían escogido el mismo día y lugar para hacer aquella faena.

Una idea perversa cruzó por su mente, se creía incapaz de realizarla, pero su lado atrevido la lleno de confianza. Con decisión entro a la tienda y, después de acomodarse el bolso alrededor de la cintura, se dirigió hasta él.

Hizo acopio de todo el valor que pudo encontrar en si misma y hablo sin titubear.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

Ryoma vertió toda su atención en ella. La examino de pies a cabeza y luego repitió el proceso, deteniéndose un momento en sus ojos.

Sakuno suplico internamente para no salir corriendo al verse ante la penetrante mirada ambarina.

"_Al menos ya no me pasa por alto"_ Pensó mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

- Busco algo formal – respondió por fin, reconociendo que no terminaría nunca si no aceptaba la ayuda.

- Claro – se tomó muy en serio su nuevo papel de vendedora y agradeció que ahora fuera su turno para inspeccionarlo. Echizen alzo una ceja extrañado, y estaba apunto de preguntar si eso era necesario, pero la voz dulce de la mujer lo detuvo – Creo que tengo una idea de lo que puede servirle.

Caminó por toda la tienda, que solo vendía ropa masculina, eligiendo todo lo que creía adecuado, mientras el hombre, tras ella, cargaba todo cuanto le entregaba.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero la chica tenía buen gusto. Escogía prendas sobrias y elegantes, justo como lo que estaba buscando.

Miraba su cabellera atada en trenzas y se le hacían fuertemente familiares. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa… Hasta su olor juraba que lo conocía.

- Ahora seria bueno que se probara el conjunto que mas le guste – sugirió mirando con atención. Ryoma le devolvió la mirada con mas intensidad aun de la que ella hubiera imaginado.

- No se mucho de estas cosas, no son mi estilo… Usted es la experta – alegó con desgano, no tenia intención alguna de hacerle fácil la tarea en la que se había metido.

Ella dudó un instante, sin saber muy bien que proponerle. Tomó una camisa blanca con un pantalón gris oscuro y se lo entregó. Echizen pareció de acuerdo y desapareció tras la puerta del vestidor.

Sakuno respiro profundamente, no había tenido un segundo de tranquilidad desde que había comenzado con este pequeño juego. Pero valía la pena.

Él apareció minutos después, vestido con lo que le había dado, no se veía mal, en realidad se veía magnífico, pero algo en su mueca le dijo que no lo aprobaba por completo. Le recordaba a Tomoka.

Le dio otro conjunto y Ryoma volvió a introducirse en el vestidor. Así pasaron casi una hora, probándole ropa al tenista, mientras este desaprobaba cada cosa que se ponía.

La castaña suspiró al mismo tiempo que él salía con uno de los últimos conjuntos que le quedaban en la mano. Lo admiro en silencio un minuto, hasta que Echizen, al no escuchar nada, se volteo hacia ella.

- ¿Y? – levanto los brazos esperando respuesta, y los devolvió a su lugar cuando la vio acercarse.

Llevaba una camisa negra con un corte que la entallaba al cuerpo y unos pantalones del mismo color. Sakuno le arreglo el cuello de la camisa, abriéndole el primer botón, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que tragar con fuerza y manejar el temblor de sus manos. Luego dio un paso hacia atrás y dejo que él volviera a observarse en el espejo.

Eso era lo más cerca de él que recordaba haber estado, y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro por eso.

- Me gusta – dijo Ryoma, sacándola de su ensoñación.

A través del espejo le dirigía una significativa mirada por la cual no supo si se refería a la ropa o a otra cosa. Un delicioso escalofrió le atravesó la espina vertebral y una extraña confianza floreció dentro de ella.

- Me lo llevaré – informó.

Sakuno se situó detrás de él, poniendo la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, sonriendo como un felino.

- Excelente – volvió a alejarse y antes de voltearse le dijo – Deberías llamar a un vendedor… - su sonrisa se amplio aun mas cuando la expresión de desconcierto inundó las facciones del hombre.

Se dirigía a la puerta, con el pulso acelerado y la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, cuando la voz profunda de Ryoma la detuvo en seco.

- Espero que vayas a la fiesta de Seigaku… Sakuno.

Para cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa y se volteo a enfrentarlo, él ya no estaba.

¿La había reconocido desde un principio?

Era una posibilidad. La felicidad emergió como burbujas en una bañera ¡Se acordaba de ella!

La fiesta a la que había hecho alusión ahora cobraba un nuevo objetivo, si tenia el suficiente valor, le diría sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Sonrió, esta vez con decisión y confianza, salio de la tienda con la energía renovada siendo observada atentamente por unos ojos dorados.

El saber que Ryoma Echizen estaba en Japón y que iría a la fiesta de navidad era el mejor regalo que podía habérsele dado.

* * *

Como pudieron notar, no dice fin o continuara, y la rozon es porque habia pensado en hacer una segunda parte pero no estoy segura XD

Bueno, debo decir que agradesco que leyeran.

La idea de que se hiciera pàsar por vendedora, la saque de un comercial que la primeravez que lo vi me saco mas de una risa, y lo aplique a esta idea que me transtorno la cabeza hasta el punto de no dejarme hast que la terminara.

Eso seria... agradesco todo tipo de comentarios y criticas constructivas, pues me ayudan a mejorar n.n

se despide... Lirio Negro.

"_El amor siempre llega a aquellos que esperan"_


End file.
